


Tie the Knot

by Koehler



Series: Full Length Hamilton x Reader Fics [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Being tricked into marriage, Drinking, F/M, Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Philip is taking his friend's words seriously.





	

Y/N threw on their favorite outfit, getting ready to do drinking with the guys. As much as she loved going out with her friends, it became draining. This particular group of friends was all guys, most of them students at King’s College, the campus was nearby. The only downside to the students was the draining effort that it took to keep up with them. Other than that, they were funny, sociable, and genuinely caring people. That being said they were still fun little shits that loved getting drunk and hooking up with any girl that would have them.

Chuckling at the thought, Y/N grabbed their stuff and walked out the door. A lightweight dress was fine, nobody in the bar cared about their choice of clothing anyway.  When she walked down the block towards the pub, she decided that today she would finally let herself get drunk. _God, she needed it._ Some asshole had tried to flirt with her the day before, bordering on harassment and she was burned out from the relentless hell that her parents were putting her through. She knew that she would never need to know how to needle point an iris, so what was the point of learning it? All she wanted was to relax and finally let herself go, even if only for a little bit.

The heavy oak door groaned as she entered the bar, immediately spotting her friends at a table. It appeared that Cyrus had already found himself someone to shamelessly flirt with, and Eli was dancing to the music with his girlfriend, leaving Y/N, Philip, and Jared at the table. It appeared that both men were slightly drunk, meaning that she would have to deal with the before she could drink enough to make her forget about the damn needlepoint lessons.

Y/N sighed as she flopped into the seat, the two young men looked up and finally realizing that she had joined them. Jared smiled dopily and slung an arm around their shoulders. What was strange about the gesture was that he was looking directly at Philip as he did so, slurring “There she is! Girl of the hour!” Although they couldn’t be sure, Y/N swore that Philip’s smile faltered before he turned his attention to the girl. He seemed a bit more as he replied: “Don’t be silly, she’s the girl of the decade, Jare!”

Jared drunkenly giggled before he raised a glass in cheer and bringing the drink to his lips. Without really thinking about it, Y/N grabbed the cup from him and downed the entire thing in record time. She looked over to him to find him pouting in confusion, unsure of what happened to his liquor. Pushing herself away from the table, she went to the bar and ordered a few rounds of shots for the three of them at the table. Bringing them back, Y/N noticed that Philip had taken Jared’s seat next to her. She set down the shot glasses and divided them between them, picking up her own and tipping it to the others before tilting her head back and swallowing the burning alcohol.

About a half hour later, the alcohol had yet to completely consume Y/N. Jared had gone completely downhill, and Philip was getting there. He was currently “testing his skills”, as he phrased it, on poor Y/N.

“Your dress is gorgeous. I don’t want to rip it open, but I think that the present inside would be worth it.” His whiskey sloshed in the glass as he continued the barrage

“You’re so beautiful in this light, but you’d look better in the light of my bedroom.”

“You’re one queen that I promise I want in power. I won’t overthrow you, except for maybe your leg over my shoulder.”

“I know how to swim, but I wouldn’t mind drowning in your legs.”

“Are you a headstone? I wouldn’t mind being buried under you.”

Around the 17th time Philip winked at her, Y/N decided she had had enough. By this point, she was definitely out of it. Rational thinking had left, leaving her to stay at the bar instead of bringing her friends to their respective homes and stopping the impending mistakes. Instead of doing the smart thing and telling him to stop, she drunkenly proclaimed “At this rate, you’re never gonna settle down. I pity the woman that somehow agrees to wed you.”

Jared laughed, but at this point, it might have been a burp for all they knew. Philip looked offended and slightly hurt, saying “Oh, please. Any woman would agree in a heartbeat. I can settle down whenever I want!”

“No, you couldn’t.”

“Don’t be so sure. I could marry any girl in this room, tonight.” Y/N laughed, ignoring her sinking heart at the words. She told herself it was just the buzz from her fourth glass. “Do it then. Get married.”

Philip gave her a determined look, straightening his back. “Fine, I will.”

That was the last think either one of them remembered from that night.

~~~~~

A throbbing headache did not even begin to describe the pain that threatened to burst Y/N’s skull open. She groaned at the light seeping through her eyelids, subconsciously thanking whoever was keeping the room as dark as it could be. She started to sit up before her head began spinning and she reached to rub her forehead. As her hand moved, she felt a pull. _What the hell?_

She looked down to see a small white string tied around her finger. One end stuck up, but the other was long and connected to something, judging by the fact that there was tension in it. Whining, Y/N mustered a little strength and lightly tugged the rope, only to be met with the sound of someone stirring and waking up. Her attention quickly turned to the door creaking open and Eliza poking her head in.

“Oh, good. You’re awake, dear. I brought you both some glasses of water.” Still dazed, Y/N thanked her and took a sip from the glass. Y/N had been over to the Hamilton’s household a few times with their friends, and Philip’s family had been nothing but welcoming. Alexander quietly entered the room and sat with his arm around his wife’s waist. He spoke slowly and deliberately as if he was trying to hint at something.

“Y/N, do you remember anything from last night?”

“I, uh-”

She was cut off by a sharp yank on her ring finger that sent her falling backward. A groggy grunt of surprise came from the other end of the string. She assumed it was Philip, considering that she was at the Hamilton’s and it only made sense. What didn’t make sense was the fact that they were tied together. Eliza spoke softly, kindly aware that the two young adults were in pain.

“Philip? Honey? Are you okay? I got you water.” Philip nodded, eyes still closed, drinking the water before lifting the glass so that it was pressed against his temple, trying to cool down his headache. Alexander took a deep breath before he addressed them. “Do either of you remember anything that happened last night, besides the drinking?”

Philip shook his head, commenting “The last thing I remember was making a bet with… Wait, either of us?” Alexander nodded, although Philip couldn’t see it. “Yes, son. Y/N is here as well.” That made his eyes shoot open.

“The two of you stumbled up the doorstep, fingers tied together and cheering. We couldn’t manage to untie either end of the string, but we were a bit more focused on what you were saying. Philip, you kept wishing your mother and I a nice night, explaining how you were going upstairs to pack for your honeymoon.”

Y/N and Philip looked like they wanted to curl up into a ball or wake up from this dream, but neither happened as the recollection of the previous night continued.

“According to you, you had finally married your one true love and you were going to stay by their side forever. You then kissed Y/N and exclaimed that it was the happiest day of your life. I was concerned, so I went down to the town hall. Apparently, you both signed the legal documents. You are both legally and completely married. I may be able to get the judge to throw it out, but it’s unlikely.”

Philip choked on his water and Y/N’s jaw hit the floor. Eliza shared a look with her son, nodding encouragingly and saying “If this is the same Y/N that I think it it, you should talk to her.” with that, Eliza lead her husband from the room, explaining the situation in hushed tones. Silence hung in the air like a cloud of smoke.

Y/N spoke first, sounding slightly defeated and angry. “What are we going to do? How the hell did this happen?”

“I know that the timing sucks, but I have something I need to tell you. I know that I should’ve told you, but I never did and now we’re here and I can’t take it back. I, um, really like you. Not as a friend-but, well, as a friend too, but I think that I-”

“Really? You want to do this now? Fine, let’s get this over with so we can figure this out. Continue, Philip.” She was beyond exasperated, her head hurt, and she didn’t know what to think anymore. He looked discouraged, and she couldn’t help but feel bad for shooting him down.

He cleared his throat before continuing shakily, his voice barely a whisper “I think that I love you.” Her mind went completely blank. She knew that it was coming, but it still shocked her beyond recognition. She could still hear him talking, but she didn’t understand any of the words.

“And, uh, you know how you technically lost the bet? Well, I won’t actually hold you to this. I just thought it was an idea… For my thing with the bet and me winning, can we try to make this work? If you don’t want to… that’s fine. And I’m sorry if this screws up everything. I just can’t keep pretending that I only see you as a friend.”

“You… you want to make this work?”

“I just want to see if it will. I can’t let you go. We don’t have to go straight to marriage or anything like that! That’s ridiculous. Here, let’s try this.” Philip stood up and walked over to Y/N, kneeling down and taking her hand. “Miss Y/N Hamilton, would you allow me the honor of letting me court you?” Y/N smiled, “Okay, Mister Philip Hamilton. I would love to.” For the first time that she had ever seen, Philip looked like the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Y/N’s eyebrows furrowed, and he got concerned. His eyes widened as she turned her head and kissed him directly. Pulling back, she chuckled at Philip’s shocked face. “I didn’t realize I married a fish.” He blushed and closed his mouth, looking down. “Let’s go and let your parents know what we’re doing. They’re going to yell at us.”

“Why’s that?”

“We woke them up with our screaming and yelling about our marriage.” Y/N watched as his face grew paler. Smiling comfortingly, she took his hand and walked out the door with him, ready to start whatever this was.

_Bonus: “Uhhh, we should have remembered our hangovers.”_

_Uhhh, we should have remembered our hangovers.”_

_“It’s too bright and so painful… I want food, but I also want to sleep.”_

 


End file.
